No Denying It
by Xo Maddi oX
Summary: Certain events take place one day in gym class. Will it pull Sam and Danny closer together or farther apart? And why is Danny covered in mud? oneshot DS R&R! NO FLAMES!


Hey people! This is my first fanfiction ever and I **heart** Danny Phantom so here it is! A bit fluffy and stuff, but not too much till the end (which in my opinion gets a bit sappy, but heh that's life)! Read and review but don't be too critical! This will most likely be a one-shot since I don't have any more inspiration left!

This story is dedicated to SAHA! WOOT WOOT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Spiderman, ohh how I wish I did! Thatwould be saweet!

On with the story!

For two days the sky would not open to reveal the sun. There had been a light spring drizzle for most of that time. Finally, on Wednesday the sun broke through the clouds and gym class was once again held outside. The only problem was the fields were totally soaked and huge mud puddles loomed in every direction. Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley walked across said field picking their way precariously over the rainwater.

They were now all 15 and in only a year much had changed. Danny was still fighting ghosts almost daily, but those quarrels had results working in his favor. Through his black and white spandex jumpsuit, you could see his well-defined abdominal and pectoral muscles. But under his regular clothes no one would ever know. He had also grown quite a bit taller. Despite these changes he was still the same goofy, clumsy teenager at heart.

Sam on the other hand, had stayed about the same height. She still dressed pretty much the same, but for gym she wore black shorts and a tight-fitting purple T-shirt. Compared to her black wardrobe, her pale, porcelain skin stood out like headlights shining through the darkest of nights.

Tucker, like Danny, had gotten taller, but he had gotten rid of his glasses, for contacts. That decsion had greatly improved his looks, at least that and getting rid of his signature beret. One thing he never would give up was his PDA, he practically lived on it.

The trio walked over to where the rest of the class had assembled. The gym teacher, Mr. Parker, announced loudly that he had to go get the equipment for their soccer unit in gym and the "kids" were to just talk quietly until he got back. Danny, Sam, and Tucker broke off from the rest of the group and walked over to one corner of the soccer field and began to chat amongst themselves.

"Hey Danny, you wanna come over tonight after school and play that new video game I bought yesterday? You can come too, Sam. But I doubt you'll get how to play it," Tuck exclaimed loudly to them. Leaning against one of the goal posts, he eyed both of his friends.

"Ignoring that! I can't anyways. My mom thinks I don't talk to her enough, so she planned a mother/daughter outing. But I swear if she comes up to me with one pink outfit, I will run out of the store!" Sam yelled the anger showing on her light colored face.

"Sure, sounds good to me," Danny replied with a grin. "I just gotta drop my stuff off at my house and-" Just then he was interrupted when a giant glob of mud came flying at him and hit him right in the face. This was followed by much smaller ones hitting him all over his body. He turned around, his normally baby blue eyes flashing a bright neon green color, and standing there, with another lump of mud in his hands, was Dash Baxter. Ever since 7th grade, the blonde jock had started picking on Danny. He seemed to live to torment him. However since the accident, Danny had been finding ways to get back at Dash, never very big though because otherwise his powers might be discovered.

" What the hell Dash! What was that for! " Danny shouted his voice carrying over the entire field causing people to crowd around the group hoping for a fight.

"Duh! Cause I wanted to, Fentonio!" Dash retorted with a sneer. Right as he said that, Danny shifted his weight to lunge at him when the teacher came back.

" Mr. Fenton may I ask why you're covered in mud?" Mr. Parker asked.

" I… umm… tripped and fell in the mud, Mr. Parker," the dark haired boy replied.

" I suppose I should be surprised or something, but I've seen klutzy stuff happen to you too much this year. Go back to the locker room and clean up. When you're done come back out here in fresh gym clothes," the teacher said with a sigh.

Danny stalked off, still pissed at Dash for the incident. He reached the building and walked down the stairs to the empty locker room. Slipping off his dirty clothes, he went into the massive shower room and turned on one of the showers. The boy sighed as the warm water hit his body and began to remove the dirt. 15 minutes later and a lot cleaner, he came out of the shower, taking his time because he was not in a hurry to get back to class. Just as he pulled on his Spiderman (A.N. Yeahhhh Spiderman! WOOT WOOT!) boxer shorts, Danny heard a loud ringing noise that sounded like a wounded, angry bird coming from upstairs. _Shit! The fire alarm! What am I going to do!_

He ran upstairs, half naked, and noticed most of the school was already outside. Danny sprinted over to his class in the field, not even remembering he didn't have his shirt or pants on. When he got there, he walked over to Sam and Tucker not even noticing the stares he was getting. He looked at his two friends aware that they were staring at him.

"What is my shirt on inside out or something?" he asked with a chuckle, a bit uncomfortable at being examined.

"Umm… Danny what shirt?" Sam replied astonished. She was taking in the view as much as possible. _Wow! Those fights have reeeeeeally been working out for him! Damn! Eww did I just think that? He's my best friend! So he's your hot best friend! Gross, I've known him since like kindergarten! Yeah, but you've liked him since like 5th grade! _

While Sam was debating with herself, others were also taking notice of the so called "loser kid's" trim physique. The words "Wow", "WTF", "Damn", "How is he so ripped", and "Hot abs!" could be heard echoing throughout the field.

All of a sudden, Danny started feeling kinda cold and looked down to see his muscular chest and stomach totally exposed. _I knew I forgot something! Good thing my boxers are a dark color or I would be screwed! How am I gonna explain this to people!_

" Is it just me or is it chilly out here!" Danny exclaimed nervously attempting to lighten the mood. Noting that Sam was occupied with staring at him, he shifted awkwardly.

"Ummm… Sam? Hello Sam? You there?" he asked the violet- eyed Goth girl. _This is awkward!_ Struggling to act as normal as possible he said to Tuck, " Soo… what video game did you get?"

Sam jolted out of her trance and figured out he was talking to her. "Yeah, Yeah I'm here," she said quietly, embarrassed at being caught gazing at him like a little kid caught doing something wrong. Nudging Tuck, she motioned him to stop laughing.

" Sorry…" laughing, " Man, but look-," more laughing, "-at the look on Dash's face!" Tuck yelled out. It was true. The star quarterback was gawking at Danny looking like a fish out of water. That look was priceless. The trio burst out laughing when they all saw this. After their laughter ceased, there was an uncomfortable silence. Tired of people trying to look at him discreetly and thinking he wouldn't notice, Danny shouted sarcastically,

" Yes I am not wearing pants or a shirt! I forgot them! Please stare at me all you want! This is an open invitation! Get a good peak!" After that people started walking away from them going back to their cliques to most likely talk about it.

"Smooth move, Danny. Way to keep a low profile," Sam teased.

" Yeah, well I don't need or want people to stare at me all day. I thought I had gotten over my forgetfulness. I guess not," the blue-eyed boy replied. Again this was followed by a weird silence. But this time the bell rang signaling it was time to go back in the school. With a sigh of relief he walked back into school and ran down to the locker room. Of course, all the guys were already down there. More stares followed, while he got dressed and went to lunch.

When Danny went into the lunchroom all conversation stopped. He grabbed his lunch and went over to his normal table where Tucker and Sam already were sitting. As soon as he sat down conservation resumed, but in a much quieter tone. Losing his appetite because of this, he shoved his plate away and looked out the window. The sun had tried out the sidewalk, but large puddles still spotted the fields. _Gosh when will this day end!_ Danny watched Sam as she ate her salad. _She hasn't talked very much since 'the incident.' I wonder why?_

Sam was still battling her feelings inside while she ate. _He's my best friend! Why do I like him? I mean yea he's really hot, but it's Danny!_ Meanwhile, Tuck was plotting by himself. He knew both Sam and Danny liked each other, but neither one was ready to admit it. How to get them together was the thought going through his mind.

Danny went to dump his tray and again, the lunchroom emptied of sound completely. Started to get annoyed by this he stalked off to the bathroom to think. He really wanted to know what people were saying so he went intangible in one of the stalls and flew out into the cafeteria. Going from table to table he found that he was the "talk of the school" even his sister Jazz was engaged in a conversation about it.

Returning to the bathroom, he changed back into his human form and walked to his next class. Unfortunately in this class, science, they were figuring out the density of the human body and two days before he had volunteered. To figure out the density, a person had to be weighed then dunked in a big container of water to figure out the volume. So once again he would have to be half naked in front of his 5th hour class.

When the time came to be dunked, he had on a white t-shirt and his swim trunks. The only problem was that the shirt when wet was completely see-through. Yet again he was exposed for the world to see, luckily this time for simply a few minutes. _This is just not my day!_ While drying off and trying to wring out his shirt, Paulina walked up to him.

"Hey Danny! I was wondering if maybe tonight you would like to go to a movie with me or something!" she said not looking at his face while saying this, but down at his white shirt. When Sam heard this she asked the teacher for a pass to the bathroom and stormed off.

"Uh sorry Paulina, I kinda already have plans tonight. And since the first time you've ever acknowledged my presence, just happens to be on the day I'm half naked, I'm gonna have to say no to any other times you might want to do something ever," Danny replied. Under his breath he muttered "Superficial bitch" and walked off to find Sam. _Why would Sam stalk off like that? She should know by now that the little crush I had on Paulina in 9th grade is long gone. She's the only person I've really liked. I just don't know how to tell her that! She is my best friend! What if she doesn't like me back?_ All these thoughts ran through his head as he went out to look for her. Going ghost and turning invisible, he walked into the girl's bathroom.

"Sam I know you're in here, so please come out and tell me what's wrong!" he called out. Sam walked out of one of the stalls and glared at him.

"What's wrong is tonight you're going out with the person you shouldn't be going out with! Have fun with Paulina!" she said spitting each word out.

" I am NOT going out with Paulina tonight and never will. Tell me, who should be the one I go out with tonight?" Danny asked hoping she would say what he thought she would say.

"It should be me!" she yelled back to him. In horror, she realized she had just confessed to Danny her secret obsession with him. Sam turned bright red and was about to run out of the bathroom, when Danny grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back in.

" I hoped you would say that," he murmured softly to her, "Because I feel that way too. Sam, I've never liked Paulina the way I've liked you. You're the one I want to be with tonight." With that he pulled Sam close to him and kissed her gently on the lips. Realizing she hadn't pulled away from it, he deepened the kiss and brought her even closer. When he finally decided he needed air, he pulled back from her and gazed into her purple eyes.

" Sam, I love you," he said captivated with her. Every little detail he loved about her, from her raven black hair to her pale skin.

" I love you too, Danny," she replied with a secretive smile, " Now please kiss me again or I might be forced to take that back."

"With pleasure," Danny mumbled in a low voice while pulling her back to him. After a few minutes of intense kissing, they figured they should go back to class. Holding hands they returned to the class, a smile on both of their faces. When Tucker saw this he sighed in relief that he wouldn't have to think of a plan to get them together.

" I knew you two lovebirds would get together eventually!" he exclaimed smirking. For once they didn't deny it.

Ahhhhhhhh! CUTE! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
